


Conjecture

by rosenkrone



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But of course this was no fairy tale.  Spoilers for chapter 31 and beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conjecture

Hanji had eagerly welcomed him to the team, offering ready access to research notes and hard to find volumes of stories from various lands. It helped to keep his mind off of other things and Armin was more than happy to immerse himself in the heavy tomes within the library. Working with Hanji's team was almost a dream come true were it not for the current situation.

Things had gone from bad to worse in the last few months. Revelations about former members of the team aside, the number of losses were really beginning to wear heavily on those who had returned to the wall after each mission. While he still believed that certain sacrifices were needed in order to turn the tides, Armin was now aware of how heavy the weight of such a choice truly was. There were many times when he thought of what had happened to Annie and why it all turned out so far from his expectations. The look in her eyes still haunted him after all this time.

A sigh escaped as Armin reached a familiar stairwell. It was little use to consider what ifs and could have beens. Glancing at the book in his arms, he began to wonder if his research was beginning to cloud his thoughts. After descending the stairs, Armin was met with the sight of Hanji writing down her daily observations. Hanji was always eager to listen to new theories and Armin was grateful for the boundless enthusiasm and good natured teasing which eased his nerves.

Hanji quickly left him to his work, but not before making him promise to share all the details later. The book was slowly set down on the desk in the small workroom and Armin turned to study Annie's form. Hardly anything had changed since the last time he had been here. Stepping forward, he placed his hand against the crystal and took in Annie's features. One could almost be fooled and imagine that she was just asleep. 

It had become a habit to fill the silence whenever he was left alone with Annie. He often wondered if she could hear everything that happened around her. In the past he had shared stories of his childhood as well as stories from the various books that described the world beyond the wall. Nothing ever seemed to reach her but it helped to keep his mind focused.

"I've been reading fairy tales lately. Hanji always says that the answers are found in the most unlikely places at times." He smiled fondly, glad that he was currently alone. "Did you know that most characters are awoken from their curse with a kiss?"

His forehead fell against the crystal and Armin closed his eyes. He pressed a light kiss against the hard material, knowing it would most likely result in nothing but hoping for a miracle anyway. A sad smile appeared as he opened his eyes and found that everything had once again remained the same. His hand traced the planes of the crystal once more and he could almost imagine Annie's eyelashes fluttering softly as she struggled to wake.

But of course this was no fairy tale. Though Armin found himself wishing it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this wonderful/evil piece of art - http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=38074340  
> (watch out for page 8, it's a doozy)


End file.
